


Chaos

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Series: Betrayal By Tommy [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Gen, Violence, erets perspective after tommy Conks Out, its fun, we have fun here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Erets perspective of the war declaration after Tommy checks out.
Series: Betrayal By Tommy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009518
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing friend Ame for beta reading this!!!!!

As Tommy stepped up onto the stage, time seemed to freeze for Eret.

What the hell was Tommy doing? Standing up there with Dream and Schlatt and-

Oh. 

_Oh._

It struck Eret in the chest as he watched Tommy fiddle a bit with his cuffs. He was betraying Pogtopia. The place he built. He founded. For what? His discs?

_Power?_

_Sounds a bit familiar, huh?,_ a voice in the back of Eret’s head said. He winced, reminded of himself as he saw Schlatt grin widely. His stomach churned and he felt a deep feeling of guilt in his gut.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by someone running into his shoulder, nearly pushing him over. 

A familiar red cape similar to his own pushed through the crowd before Techno tossed his trident up to the podium and slashed Tommy in the face, knocking him to the ground. Eret watched, stunned as Dream slid in front of Tommy’s limp body, axe coming up against Techno's downward strike, ripping the shoulder blade of his suit from the swift motion. 

So much was happening.

Wilbur jumped down from the NASA building, shouting at Schlatt for how much he was a bastard for manipulating Tommy, how anyone who followed him deserved to die, how he should have pushed the _fucking button._

Tubbo cried out from the ground where he fell, watching Tommy with wet eyes. He also saw Niki come from the direction of the docks, pulling Tubbo away. Away from the action. Away from where Tommy had fully fallen unconscious. 

The battle still waged on the podium, but Dream had managed to direct it away from Tommy. It was obvious that they were both fighting to the best of their ability, but Technoblade had the upper hand, armour paying off.

He also heard Quackity shout at Schlatt from the floor and watched him jump down from the same building Wilbur and Tubbo had been on

Eret couldn't be here.

It was too much like his own experience.

And as Eret turned away, he could see out of the corner of his eye, Schlatt’s grin grew wider at the absolute chaos.


End file.
